


Frosting Kisses

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Allison Argent, Baker Lydia Martin, Baking, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, mentioned background Braeden/Derek Hale, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison get into a food fight when they should be making cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Allison x Lydia + "Why are you doing this to me?"  
> Allydia + Bakery AU

“Why are you doing this to me?” Allison whined.

Lydia quickly swatted Allison’s hands away from the cupcakes. “I’m doing my job. You’re lucky that you’re even back here right now. The kitchen is supposed to be employees only.”

“Oh please, you know Laura loves me. She would never kick me out,” Allison replied as she reached for the bowl of chocolate chips and popped a few in her mouth.

“She’ll kick you out if you’re the reason why her little brother’s wedding isn’t perfect,” Lydia chastised. “Hey! Stop eating all the chocolate chips!”

Allison smiled sheepishly as she gently pushed the bowl away from her. “Sorry.”

“Besides shouldn’t you be working on your novel?” Lydia asked as she carefully frosted one of the cupcakes.

“Writer’s block,” Allison groaned. She hopped up off of her seat on walked around the table to stand beside her girlfriend. “Maybe if I do something else for a while, I’ll get inspired again.”

“Go wash your hands again and then you can help me frost these cupcakes,” Lydia replied. Allison happily followed her girlfriend’s orders, leaving to go wash her hands in the kitchen sink on the other side of the room.

“So what do I do now?” Allison asked once she returned to the table Lydia was working on.

Lydia pointed to the extra frosting gun lying on the table. “Pick that up. You’re going to carefully squeeze the bottom of it as you move it in a circular motion,” she instructed. Lydia demonstrated by perfectly frosting a cupcake, the lilac icing delicately swirled along the top of the cupcake. “Think you can handle it?”

Allison smirked, “Of course, I got this; it’s easy.”

Clearly it wasn’t as easy as Allison thought it was. She squeezed the frosting gun to hard and the icing came oozing out.  The cupcake in front of her was covered in a huge glob of frosting. Allison had a panicked look on her face as she tried to fix the cupcake; unfortunately, she only made it worse by getting frosting all over hands and the table.

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s misfortune. “Not as easy as it looks, now is it?” she joked lovingly.

Allison looked up from the cupcake, a sheepish look on her face. “A little help?”

“No, I think you got it,” Lydia laughed, leaning on the counter behind her and letting Allison deal with her own mess. Lydia stopped laughing the moment she saw Allison smirk at her. With sudden fear in her eyes, she asked, “Wh-what are you doing, babe?”

Instead of answering, Allison reached out and smeared some frosting onto Lydia’s face.

Lydia let out a yelp as soon as she felt the cool frosting on her face. “Allison!”

Allison was too busy laughing to respond to her girlfriend. Lydia’s eyes narrowed in determination. “It’s so on,” she called out as she picked up her perfectly frosted cupcake and smashed it into Allison’s face.

After that, the kitchen became a warzone. It was every girl for themselves. Cupcakes went flying. Frosting got everywhere – on their faces, in their hair, on the cabinets behind them. The kitchen was a complete disaster by the time the two girls were done throwing cupcakes at each other.

Allison and Lydia locked eyes and burst into laughter over the mess they just created. All of the cupcakes for Derek and Braeden’s rehearsal dinner were smashed beyond repair. Lydia would have to make all new batches for the dinner coming up that weekend, but at that very moment, she didn’t care. She could stop laughing at the mess she and her girlfriend just caused.

Lydia grabbed on to Allison’s arm and pulled her into an embrace. Neither of the girls could stand up on their own from laughing so hard.

Allison looked down at her and laughed. “I think you got a little something on your face,” she joked. “Let me get that for you.”

Allison leaned down to kiss Lydia. Her lips were sugary sweet from the frosting. Her tongue swiped hungrily across Lydia’s lips, licking up the frosting. Lydia wrapped her arms around Allison’s neck, pulling her down closer and deepening the kiss. The two girls were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to their surroundings. They didn’t even notice that someone else had entered the kitchen.

“What did you do?!” Laura shrieked, a frantic look on her face as she looked around her destroyed kitchen.

Lydia quickly pulled away from Allison and came face to face with her upset boss. “I-I can explain,” she stuttered, completely flustered.

Laura just shook her head and sighed. “You two are helping me clean this up and then Lydia and I will make a new batch of cupcakes while Allison stays out in the seating area, far away from the kitchen. Got it?”

Both Allison and Lydia nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Laura just laughed as she passed them both a towel. The three of them got to work scrubbing and cleaning away all of the excess frosting that Allison and Lydia had gotten everywhere. Luckily Laura wasn’t too mad at them for the mess.

 Once they were finally done cleaning, Allison gave Lydia a quick kiss before Laura shooed her out of the kitchen. She got her laptop out to work on her story while the other two worked on making a replacement batch of cupcakes.

Even though Laura was a little stressed over having to remake all the cupcakes, she still jokingly teased Lydia about her girlfriend. Lydia just laughed and kept working. She was glad that her boss was still in a good mood despite the headache that Allison and she caused.

After a few hours, they finally finished remaking the cupcakes. Lydia was exhausted by the time she left the kitchen. Allison was still there waiting for her to come out. As soon as Allison saw her, she light up with a huge smile on her face.

Lydia gave her a kiss before grabbing her coat so they could leave. She could still taste the sugar on her lips as they walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> For Bakery AU square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.  
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
